


home is where I am right now (with you)

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Post HPA, They're like 20 and they're basically married, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: Naegi rose and looked around, shivering slightly at the early morning chill and wrapping the blanket around himself as he found there was no sign of the man he normally slept beside.-Now living together, Naegi finds it odd to wake up on his own.





	home is where I am right now (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Leon!! Does this make up for what I wrote [last year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9172015)? I hope so.
> 
> I know I said I would be self indulgent but I feel really bad about how tooth rotting this is... I love my boys, OK. They don't call me the king of rarepairs for nothing; I'm the Leonaegi monarch.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and again, happy birthday to a dear baseball boy!

The morning was when Naegi would normally stir from rather slowly, finding himself sandwiched between a blanket and a hug, his pillow long forgotten as his found himself resting his head on his partner’s chest, listening softly to the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat, but this morning was no such morning. Naegi rose and looked around, shivering slightly at the early morning chill and wrapping the blanket around himself as he found there was no sign of the man he normally slept beside. At first, he was confused, but remembering just who he was dealing with here only made him worried. Naegi quickly slid out of bed, slipping his trainers on his feet before heading out of the bedroom, down the hallway of the apartment he shared.

 

The first thing he heard as he approached the apartment kitchen was gentle sizzling and the quiet hum of the radio that they’d bought just before the previous holiday season hit (Naegi was never really one for going all out at that time of year, but apparently his boyfriend was, and wanted to blast western Christmas songs as soon as December 1st rolled around), a voice whistling along to the tune. Naegi frowned as he turned the corner, staring as he watched Leon Kuwata, a man known for sleeping in as much as he could, wide awake, cooking breakfast, and even seeming happy that he wasn’t asleep, which was, to say the least, an incredibly odd sight to see, especially at - Naegi looked to his side, at the clock just above their TV - 9 am on a Saturday?

“...Leon,” It was still kind of weird to say his first name aloud, even after dating for as long as they had been, but it always felt nice, as if he was just using it for the first time. His voice was still almost growly from sleep, and Naegi watched in silence as he spun around with a momentary look of surprise, which soon spread into a grin that seemed to stretch across his face.

“Eh- oh, Makoto! Hey man, I was gonna wake you up in like, an hour-”

“What are you doing awake? It’s Saturday.”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing, buddy.”

“...Leon, I normally wake up before you, at this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Leon hadn’t stopped smiling, as he quickly wafted his hand in dismissal, still holding a spatula as he turned back to the stove. Judging by the smell, he was cooking eggs - Naegi had been told that it was a traditional American breakfast food, and that Leon used to have it with his dad all the time when he was playing the little leagues in the States… hearing stories about Leon’s tales in America never failed to amuse, and naegi was willing to listen to them forever, not only because they were hilarious but because of how Leon’s face lit up when he told them… the look of excitement and nostalgia that overtook him was nothing less than endearing, and it only reminded Naegi more of how much he loved this idiot of a man.

 

After being asked (more like strictly instructed) to sit at the dinner table they hardly used - one that had been noticeably polished and laid out neatly than what Naegi could remember - he was presented with a small plate and cutlery, as well as a cup of coffee… OK, so it wasn’t exactly gourmet food, but it was a lot different from the norm, so he could take it. Except…

“Hey, Leon?”

“Huh?” He’d already begun eating as his eyes shot up, looking at Naegi from across the table, slightly leaning out of the way of the fake flowers placed in the centre - again, something that had not been there before.

“How long have you been awake?”

“...Uh… I can’t remember.”

“What do you mean you can’t remember?”

“...I’m jacked on so much caffeine I can hear colours.”

“WHAT-”

“DUDE I’M JOKING… I have drunk a hell of a lot of coffee, though. It takes a lot of effort to be all fancy and shit for you, ya know. But you’re worth it. ‘Cos I love ya.”

Naegi frowned, silently telling himself he wouldn't have much prefered a lazy cuddle in the light of the morning window, but this was just as good. Anything that Leon went out of his way to do for him was always good, like that one time he got soaked to the skin on the way to a game because he gave Naegi his umbrella and walked idly beside him, holding his hand. He got a cold and was as much of a whiny baby as anyone would expect, but nonetheless, it was a memory that Naegi treasured dearly. “Well, still, I’m thankful, but maybe just sleep next time if takes that much time.”

“What did I just say - you’re totally worth it. I’d do it every day if I didn’t have to sleep.” Leon took a long sip of coffee, before smiling brightly. “Besides, I’m considerin’ this preemptive payment for my gift.”

“...What gift?”

He stopped and stared from across the table. “I can’t tell if you’re tryin’ to play me for a fool or you actually forgot my birthday.”

...OH. Oh, right, that. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten, it was just a temporary slip of the mind. And the aforementioned gift? It had been bought months earlier. There was no way Naegi would miss such an important day - it was probably the lack of stress that made him not remember right away.

Trying to play it off as much as possible, Naegi laughed and slid his chair back, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood to his feet. “Haha, of course! A joke-”

“You’re lying badly on purpose, that’s awful actin’. Even I could do better than that.”

“No you couldn’t, and you know it.” Naegi laughed and tried to leave, intended to grab the gift that had been wrapped last November from under the bed they shared, but a grab and tug on his wrist caused him to almost stumble back, and into a deep hug around his waist, almost sitting on Leon’s lap.

“Hey, do want your present, or-”

Leon hummed in response, burying his head into the back of Naegi’s neck, and he could feel him smiling softly, a smile Naegi knew was a silent thank you. Despite the tightness of the embrace he managed to turn himself around in the arms that held him captive, and wrapped his arms around Leon’s neck and let their forehead’s touch for a few moments of silence before he leaned back slightly and placed a kiss on the tip of Leon’s nose.

 

“Hey, so, do you want me to grab your gift? You’re gonna love it, promise.”

Leon hummed, shaking his head slightly. “Nah… not yet. This is good enough, for now. Breakfast has been well paid for. Love ya, Makoto.”

“Love you too, Leon.” Another kiss, a quick one on the lips, a gesture that years ago would have made him melt where he stood, but now he did without thinking. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
